WaterProof
by Lilium Dragon Fang
Summary: Its SHIZNAT, enuf said! hehe fun fun fun story!Chappie FOUR is here! yasha! please r&r!
1. Princess WHAT?

DISCLAIMER: Sunrise owns Mai Hime. Shiz owns Nat and Nat owns Shiz. Does Sunrise really think ShizNat belongs to them? Hm? XD the only thing I own is this account. Hmph. Hell, I don't even own this 'fairy tale concept'! Argh!

---

A/N: don't blame me! its my onee-chan's idea. Her grown up head filled with little mermaid fairy tails, er, tales. tsk. Please bear with me cuz this is un-beta'd and its my 1st attempt at writing ShizNat. ^_^ Yours truly, Hanako/Nako-chan.

---

**CHAPTER 1 : PRINCESS WHAT?!**

Fujino Shizuru is a princess. She had the most beautiful crimson eyes that could melt anyone she laid sight upon. Her head held a golden tiara which has now looked like it had molded itself to her light chestnut hair, as she was a princess for almost 18 years now. Her elegant form was proof of it. Her sophisticated manners were product of it. Her perfect hair was a dead giveaway and she was heir to the royal throne of the Cerulean lands of Fuuka.

Her father was a calm and collected person, overseeing all that is under his domain. Her mother was a gentle creature, an epitome of gracefulness and love. She had a very handsome younger brother, Reito, whose physical features were almost a carbon copy of their father, the only difference being his playboy attitude. Having only a year apart from being born, they got along pretty well.

Apart from her only brother, Shizuru had other 'partners-in-crime'. Her friends Suzushiro Haruka, a boisterous blonde, and Kikukawa Yukino, a timid short-haired brunette, were also of royalty. The merry trio of girls, along with Reito, would spend hours in a day with each other, talking about things varying from school to hierarchal disputes to the complexities of the world beyond theirs. Occasionally, they would play tail-tag when they are lucky enough to escape the 'idiotic' guards (as Haruka would call them) stationed around the castle walls. Tail-tag was a game suggested by Reito to get Haruka to use up all her (never-ending supply of) energy. It involved several players and of course, as the name suggests, a prehensile tail.

What!?

Yes. A tail.

Have I mentioned that they live in the cerulean lands of Fuuka? Meaning the sea. Have I mentioned that the said royal family and friends were creatures of the waters? Well. They are. And yes, she is. The princess, I mean.

Fujino Shizuru is, in fact, a royal mermaid.

---

"Oi! Bubuzuke! Come on out here so we can prick your stupid guards already!"

Yukino whispered, "Its trick, Haruka-chan and I don't think the King would find it amusing if we continue to do such things to the poor castle guards."

"Trick! That's what I said!"

A raven haired heir came out to the garden and spoke, "Ohayou," He raised his right hand and suppressed much of the yawn that came out of his mouth. "Lively as always Haruka. Why don't you try yelling directly into her ear though, that ought to wake her up."

As if on cue, the young lady they were all waiting for swam gracefully towards the trio. "Ara. No need for that, Reito." Her lilac tail tucked to her side as she sat beside her friends, "You, however, look like you need to re-wake yourself seeing as you've forgotten to domesticate your savage hair." The girls giggled at Reito jet black locks.

"Bubuzuke's right, Reito."

"You girls. Ganging up on me like that." He patted at his head, trying to get his hair to tame itself, which was, at the moment, pointing at all sorts of directions. Haruka raised her hand to mess up Reito's hair some more as he desperately tried to swat her hand away. This resulted in a sudden game of tail-tag around the palace garden.

The day was slow and calm. Just like all other days in Shizuru's life.

---

Meanwhile, inside the palace...

The king, Tatsuya Fujino swam out to the balcony, overlooking the colorful gardens. He saw his laughing children and their friends chasing each other and having fun. He smiled to himself.

"Tatsuya, dear, find anything interesting there?" His wife, Shizuma, spoke.

He tore his glance away for a moment from the teens, "they're so big now, ne? Makes you wonder how they will do when they take my place at the throne."

"I'm sure Shizuru will do fine as your successor. She is a strong and disciplined woman." the woman's warm eyes softened as she joined her husband by the balcony.

"But, darling, look at her. She's just a child." With that said, the teenage mermaids below them erupted in girly screams as they were being chased by Reito. "Its hard to think that an adorable child like her would have to take over my responsibilities in just a few days."

"Do not worry yourself, I can count the lines on your forehead."

The King's cheeks flushed with a shade of red. The woman certainly knew how to make a man blush. "Shizuma!"

"Darling, listen to me. Shizuru is a big girl now. You need not worry about things like that. She knows what she has to do. She has accepted that she will take over your reign over Cerulea when she turns 18. That much is decided."

"But what about the other part?"

"We will worry about that another time. For now, let us be happy that we have two perfect children and that one of them is mature and sensible enough to follow your brave footsteps. Come now, dear, we have arrangements to make for the festivities to come."

Tatsuya sighed. It was going to be a long day for him.

---

---

---

**OMAKE:**

**Shizuru:** Ara, I'm a mermaid, Nako-chan!

**Hanako:** hai hai. Isn't it cute? I love the sea. I love swimming. I should put that in my profile. -Types-

**Shizuru:** ano, nako-chan...

**Hanako: **hm? -Busy typing-

**Shizuru:** how.. Uhm.. how am I going to... you know? I have a tail, ne?

**Hanako:** yeah! nice purple tail. so kawaii, mermaid shizuru. hehe

**Shizuru:** how will Natsuki and I... er... how shall I say this?

**Hanako:** what are you saying?

**Shizuru:** I can't 'do the deed' if I have a tail, ne?

**Hanako:** I... you mean... -nose bleed!- I hadn't... -bleeds all over the keyboard- thought... of... iiittttt. -blood drained-

**Natsuki:** Hanako-temee! what is this crap!? -grabs passed-out hanako's collar and waves outline of WaterProof in her face-

**Shizuru:** See, Nako-chan, my Natsuki is upset about it as well.

**Natsuki:** What!? no! that's not it!

**Shizuru: **Ikezu. Natsuki no hentai!

**Natsuki:** SHIZURU!!!

---

I know its really short but please r&r and tell me if I should continue... ^_^


	2. Kugaism

Hi! ^_^ **Nako-chan** here! Sankyuu, sankyuu all 4 yer reviews! I wuv u guys! Apparently, no one noticed my little error on Shizuru's age in the intro. Anyway here's a Natsuki-fodder for all u Nat-lovers out there. PS, Shizuru's problem in the omake, I seriously hadn't thought of it when I started writing this. Hehe :3 maybe I should do another omake still concerning that issue cuz Shiz is seriously not gonna let that issue go! Ne?

**EvanescentAmethyst:** Sankyuu to my 1st ever reviewer. For that u, win a date with ShizNat! *no, not really. but one can dream, ne?*

**Ai No Tame Ni: **I owe you a nice warm cup of coffee? haha!

**ALEXISSA2:** I advice that you refrain from wondering how they're gonna do it while shizuru's a water creature. really. you're gonna go nuts if you keep thinkin about it. XD

**zaki-kun: **yo! XD i think Shizuru would make a cute *really hot!* mermaid.

**dragonkyuubi101:** uh thanks? u were a lil high (I think?) don't worry, I use 'dude' to call all of my friends (even my not-so-friends!) ^_^

**shiznat4eva: **same advice as with ALEXISSA2. hehe

**kokolien, lildevilish, xEvilAngel56x, rantuyetmai, Kuma Kuma, chum-sa:** Sankyuu 4 all of yer reviews!

Well, here ya go guys, chapter 2 dedicated to all my chapter1 reviewers! especially to ZAKI-KUN! *happy birthday dude!!!*^_^

---

**CHAPTER 2 : Kuga-ism.**

It was one of those summer days where the weather was absolutely perfect. The sun cast of its rays in just the right way. Not too hot to scald your skin but not too cold that you couldn't feel its generous warmth. Simply put it was the ideal day to venture out to the big blue.

A vacation was the one thing Kuga Natsuki needed. She was an ordinary high school student. That said, she also had to deal with great amounts of stress. Every day she felt bombarded by constant tension from her alcoholic teacher and hassle from her overacting friends. So she decided to give a beach a shot. Her mother's beach house was just a few miles away from their school. 'Perfect,' Natsuki thought. 'I have a couple of weeks all to myself.' The biker smiled and slumped back on the couch placing her feet on the coffee table in front of her.

"Natsuki?"

"Hm?"

A voluptuous redhead walked around the kitchen and faced the blunette, "Do you have plans for the summer break?"

Natsuki felt the need to lie. It seemed that if she said anything about her 'relaxation' plans, it wouldn't go as she scheduled them. She glanced nervously at Mai. 'Darn. I can't lie to her. Can I?'

Before the Natsuki could answer, the aspiring chef spoke, "It's ok if you have plans, Natsuki. I mean, it's just several days, you know. Mikoto and I can take care of ourselves for a few of days." -and Mai executed the first step in her 'find-out-what-Natsuki-is-up-to' project-

"Uhm. I have nothing much planned. Really." The puppy fibbed.

"Oh"

-Silence, step two of 'find-out-what-Natsuki-is-up-to' project'-

Mai Tokiha went back to her cooking. Lunch time was soon to come and she was sure that Mikoto would arrive anytime now from her errands.

-More silence-

"Really Mai. Just a little relaxation time for me. You know."

"Mm-hm." The redhead bent down to look over the fridge for some lunch ingredients.

"I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are, Natsuki."

-Even more silence plus throat clearing commencing-

"ARGH! Alright already! -facepalm- I'm… I'm going to the beac-" Wolfie got cut off as the door swung open, revealing a hyperactive Mikoto followed by a 'too-busy-texting-to-notice-you-wimps' Nao and of course, the infamous Chie and her 'girlfriend', Aoi.

"Mai! I'm hungry!"

"Hai. Just wait a few more minutes, Mikoto, the food will be ready soon." She turned to the stove and started mixing. "You were saying, Natsuki?"

"Uh. Nothing."

"Oh, Come on, pup. What were you guys talking about? Is it that creep Takeda? Did he finally ask you out?" Nao teased.

"Shut up, spider! I wouldn't be seen talking to that shitface even if I were dead!"

-WHACK!-

"Natsuki! Language!"

"Tsk."

Chie whipped out her trusty cell phone and started recording, "What is it then? Is it anything film-worthy?"

"Natsuki and Takeda sitting by the tree." Nao sang. (a/n: nao zhang! nao sang! haha! clears throat. sorry.)

"Are you filming this? Is she- Get that thing of my face, Harada!" Natsuki swiped at the gadget, failing to grab it.

"Aw, pup's a little camera shy!"

"That's it! Argh!" The lone wolf tried to tackle Nao but was interrupted by a cheerful Mai.

"Food's ready!"

The wolf glared at the spider, "You shut up, spongehead! One more mention of that pervert's name and you are dead!"

Nao just couldn't let that one insult slip, "Bring it on, Dekochin(1)! Cause im gonna keep saying it! TA-KE-DA!!!"

-BOOM!-

The apartment door burst open and another redhead made her way into the room. "What is going on here!?"

"M-Midori-sensei!"

"The one and only!" The supposedly seventeen-year-old history teacher pried apart the sparring wolf and spider, "What are you two doing?"

"She started it!"

"The hell I did!?"

Mai set the table up, "Ano, Midori-sensei, what brings you here to our, uh, dorm?"

"I came to bring justice to these two bestfriends right here!"

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!" The fighting duo yelled at the same time

"That, and I was downstairs and I smelled something delicious." Midori sat at one of the chairs by the table, "I figured it had to be your cooking. You two better stop it cause its mealtime! Take a seat."

Natsuki huffed and dragged her ass to sit on the chair in the far end of the dining table and Nao did the same thing on the opposite side.

Mikoto then let out a huge "ITADAKIMASU!!!" as she scarfed down her ramen.

"Mai. Wheres my mayo?"

"Its in the fridge." The biker got up hastily to retrieve her favorite condiment. -scratch that- favorite food. She walked backt to her seat and poured mayonnaise all over her food.

"So Natsuki, Where are you going for vacation?" Mai wiped some of the food Mikoto ahd on her chin.

Chie put her chopsticks down for a moment. "Going somewhere interesting, Natsuki?" She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and thought, 'This time it really seems film-worthy.'

"Nothing. I was going to the...uhm..." The blunette looked down into her rice bowl and played with the food.

"Where ya heading to, mutt?"

"…"

"The where?" Midori leaned toward Natsuki's side, trying to hear what she was saying.

"T' bch." Came a whispered reply.

Chie focused her recording on Natsuki, "What? Speak louder, Kuga-san."

"Mutt's going to the BEACH! Haha! What a perv!"

The blunette lunged forward to once again attack Nao, only to be halted by Midori grabbing her shirt from behind. The History Sensei beamed and brought her right arm into a 'pump' motion with her fist in the air, "That's the most awesome thing I've ever heard since I got here! Alright! The beach it is! Where's my beer?!"

"That's great! Mai! We're going to the beach?!" Mikoto paused from eating to smile at Mai questioningly.

"I know! We gotta pack!" The chef patted on Mikoto's head. "Oh, I have to call Takumi! He's going to love it there!"

Cat-girl asked, "And Akira too?"

"Hai. They're gonna be so thrilled!" Mai faced the kitchen counter to grab the phone on it and started dialing her brother's number.

"Yeah! The beach is gonna be so full of babes in bikinis!" Chie murmured, her still-recording cellular gadget forgotten for a moment. "I heard that!" Her girlfriend countered.

And they went on and on about what to do once they got to the beach while finishing their meal. Even Nao was a bit energized at the idea of spending a few days at the seaside. Natsuki, however, slumped down to her seat and stared at her feet. Her carefully and perfectly planned relaxation time was ruined.

After that bountiful lunch, Kuga Natsuki's supposed solo vacation turned out to be a group retreat as her party suddenly consisted of a busty waitress and her effeminate brother, the said brother's girlfriend, a cat-like grade schooler, an ambiguously gay couple, a text-a-holic redhead and of course, the aforementioned alcoholic professor.

---

---

---

**OMAKE:**

**Shizuru: **oh, nako-chan! -smile-

**Hanako: **what is it, mermaid shiz?

**Shizuru:** where am I in this chapter?

**Hanako:** -nervous- uh… I think, uhm, youre not in it?

**Shizuru:** demo, my Natsuki was in there. She wasn't even in with the last time. -sob- and I was there last time, ne?

**Hanako: **ah, ano, Shizuru-san, d-don't cry.

**Shizuru**: but I don't see 'Shizuru' anywhere in this chapter. –here it comes, commence fake tears-

**Hanako:** g-g-gomen ne, -Panic Button!- I-im gonna g-go and, uh, write s-some more, r-right now. Just p-p-please don't c-cry. If Natsuki sees-

-Ducati roars- VVRRROOOOOOMM!!!

**Shizuru:** Nat-chan! -and boom!, waterfall of .FAKE. tears-

**Hanako:** er. Kuga-san! -bow- eh. ididntdoanything. iswearididn't. shejustcriedanditoldhertostopand-

**Natsuki: **hmph. Think I believe you, author-temee? DURAN! Load Silver Cartridge! FiRe!!!

**Shizuru: **-whispers- Nako-chan, that is the second time my Natsuki disagrees with the flow of your story. There is a pattern, ne? -turns to Natsuki- My Natsuki really wants to be with me in this fic, ne?

**Natsuki: **what? No! that's not- argh! Shizu-

**Shizuru:** nani? My Natsuki also doesn't want me with her in the fic? -2nd batch of fake tears-

**Natsuki:** o-oi! No, Shizuru-

**Shizuru:** Natsuki must think I'm too ugly to be with her to be in this story. -turns her back to Natsuki and sobs-

**Natsuki:** what? No! you're very pretty! You're beautiful! You're not at all ugly, Shizuru. You're the most beautiful girl in the whole–

**Shizuru:** Ara? Really, my Nat-chan? -smile-

**Natsuki:** yesh? er, w-wait, Shizuru, d-don't! Aahhh! Sto-Ahh!

**Shizuru: **-glomps Natsuki-

**Hanako: **-crawls- damn that puppy. Throwing icicles at me. Ugh… -looks up to see ShizNat doing stuff they're not actually supposed to be doing in front of innocent Nako-chan -Major n-nosebleed, 2nd wave!- Argh!!! -and once again, author nako-chan passes out at the end of the chapter-

---

(1)Dekochin- I think its like someone with a wide forehead. Sumthin like that.

---

Gomen for the shortness. Am really busy with school, prelims are coming up! XD

-Hanako/Nako-chan


	3. Issues

Alright settle down! I know, I know. You guys were waiting. I get it. Sowee for taking so long to update. Am super busy! *I am! Really! Ask zaki-kun!*. Oh, and one BIG OOKINI for all your reviews~!!! ^_^ Anyway I won't keep ya waiting. Here is chappie three of WaterProof! -Hanako/Nako-chan ^_^

---

**CHAPTER 3 : Issues**

Natsuki liked a lot of things. She likes motorcycles. She adores dogs, puppies especially. She absolutely loves mayonnaise. But of course, there were a few things on the list which she did not like at all and on top of that list was swimming. She didn't hate water. She was totally okay with it. It was the arm-flapping and leg-kicking that kind of bothered her. Why does it have to feel so abysmal when you're in the middle of water? Hence, the reason she didn't want any of her friends to come with her to the beach house. The whole idea of going there was focused on spending hours and hours of mayo-eating and video gaming. The busty redhead beside her would have none of her excuses though.

"Natsuki! C'mon!" the young chef splashed some sea water at the nervous biker. Water was so not Natsuki's thing, unless it was drinking water. "Wasn't this the purpose of our outing?"

"OUR purpose?! The PURPOSE of MY outing was to relax, ALONE!"

The childish Mikoto halted her water splashing and stared at the screaming Natsuki, liquid on the verge of pouring out from her wide, watery eyes. "M-mai, Natsuki does n-not want u-us here?" Her eyes sparkled with tears and the corners of her mouth were pointing downward. Her lower lip trembled as she sulked in front of the seething Natsuki.

"Ano…No! Mikoto, er, I mean yes, I want you guys here. It's ok! You can stay! Uhm." The lone wolf let out a nervous laugh followed by a sigh. _'Crying women and kids are totally my weakness. Tsk.'_

A mischievous smile crept across Tokiha's red lips, "Well, you'll jump into the water then, Natsuki?" She glanced to her side at the now smiling Mikoto, "Mikoto, its only right that Natsuki should have fun and swim with us. Ne?"

The now happy grade-schooler nodded robustly and immediately grabbed Natsuki's hand, "Natsuki should swim with Mikoto! We will catch a big fish for lunch!" Mikoto ran towards the water, dragging a reluctant Natsuki.

**---**

"Shizuru-neesan! Matte!" Reito swam after his sister. Just as he was about to catch up, two purple double doors slammed shut right in front of his face. "Nee-san!" he knocked, his brows furrowing with concern.

"Reito, please. Leave me to myself for a while. I need to be alone." came a muffled reply followed by muted sobbing.

The young prince retreated, allowing his sister to have a few minutes to herself. _'Nande, Otousan? Why must you make Shizuru-neesan go through all of this?'_

_**---Flashback, about an hour ago---**_

_Run away, my sweet, run away_

_Abscond from your confines of prickle_

_Let the snivel of freedom prevail_

_Let your frenzied sentiments unveil_

_Run away, my dearest, run away_

_Bring relief to my weeping appeal_

_Run away from the madness you face_

_Run away to receive my embrace_

"Mmm. That is all I have so far, Father." Cherry lips let out a shy chuckle.

The proud King engulfed his daughter in a tender hug, "That is brilliant, Shi-chan. My, you are such a splendid young girl. It puzzles me though, I wonder who my little Shi-chan is talking about in her lovely poem."

It was about 3 hours past sunrise and the Royal Family of Cerulea was in the living area of their underwater mansion. They had a habit of gathering themselves to exchange stories or to ask how each family member was doing. It was a weekly practice which brought the family closer every time despite the busy schedules of the Monarchy.

"Oh darling, am I hearing correctly? Has our dear princess found her prince?" Shizuma's crimson eyes, beamed at the thought of this. Her daughter though, flushed red at the cheeks, shook her head in embarrassment. "Mother, Father! Don't tease me like this."

"That shade of red suits you Shizuru-neesan." Reito giggled.

"Reito-kun, if this is your idea of payback from this morning's tail-tag, you are in serious trouble." A younger set of ruby eyes glared at the raven haired merman.

"Oh hush you too. Don't start now." The Queen reprimanded casually. "Anyway, kidding aside, Shi-chan, as you know, you will be turning eighteen soon. Along with that birthday, you will be taking over your Father's throne. We were merely curious about the source of this emotion you had to produce this beautiful verse. Surely, it was a mused upon from a certain inspiration?"

"Mother, what does this poem I wrote have to do with my taking over of this kingdom?"

Tatsuya moved closer to his daughter, "Shi-chan, we were just inquiring if there was a particular person you liked. We're your parents you know, it's our job." He laughed slightly, earning a light nudge from Shizuma.

"I know that Father. But why does it feel like you're implying something else?" Shizuru looked away from her father for a second. She was feeling a little uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was headed. _'I'm not stupid, otousan. What are you trying to say?'_ she thought.

"Listen, Shizuru, I don't know any other way to tell you this without you liking it, so I guess I'm just going to say it." Shizuru froze. _'That sounded really serious.'_ she mused.

Reito sniggered, "Oooh. He called you by your first name, neesan! Somebody's gonna get in trouble." He teased.

"Reito." Shizuma warned.

"Gomen, Okaasan." The young man's face straightened after his mother's warning. _'This looks grim.'_ he figured.

"Come Reito, Your father and sister have a few things to talk about." The Queen ushered her son out to allow her husband and daughter the privacy.

The atmosphere tensed as the room was filled with grave silence. "Shizuru, I am very proud of what you are to do. The throne and this kingdom, it is a heavy weight on the shoulders of such a young woman. But I know you are more than capable enough to take over my reign."

"I am aware of the hardships I have to face as throne princess of Cerulea, Father. We have already discussed this with my tutors."

"Demo, Shizuru, I'm afraid that there is more to this bargaining than what you have learned. Before I turn over my rule on our nation, you must first present to me," He took a deep breath, "a suitable partner."

The area was once again doused in impenetrable silence. The king held his tongue and eyed his daughter intensively, waiting for a reaction. He was quite secure with the idea that she would accept this twist of events. She was his daughter after all. But Shizuru begged to differ. Her father's retiring was certainly not the issue anymore. The subject at hand was that she should find a husband. Period. Just like that. In such a short span of time, she was expected to be able to find the one person she would spend the rest of life with. She did not like that arrangement. She did not like it at all.

"Shi-chan, I understand that this is quite a-"

"Understand?" for the first time in her life, the well-mannered princess interrupted her own father while he was talking, "You want me to find a soul mate in a few days time and only then will you hand over your command over Cerulea?! The throne I was destined to take ever since I could remember? Is that what you want, father? Don't get me wrong, otousan, I am not power-hungry or anything. I don't even want to take over this nation when I turn eighteen. But I accepted this deal, the deal that stated that I will allow you to retire once I come to the right age. That and only that." Shizuru's scarlet orbs gazed at her father's towering form.

"I'm not asking you to find a soul mate. I am expecting you to find a husband before your eighteenth birthday." He replied sternly.

"…"

"I didn't mean it like that, Shizuru, I just want you to find a good husband to help you with the huge burden you will be carrying."

The tawny haired beauty snapped, "I see, this city has been nothing but a burden to you, Father?"

"Watch your tone, young lady. That is not what I meant either. This nation was never a burden to me because I had your mother with me every step of the way. I am merely pointing out that you should do the same and have an easier life. Listen." Tatsuya sat down and calmed himself, "This conversation is getting arduous. Shizuru, I have already talked to the Commander of the Cerulean Forces. His son is quickly making his way to military stardom and I want you to-"

"I am NOT marrying that person! I don't even know him! I am not marrying anyone anytime soon, Father!" she spat. Never in her life has she used such force in her speaking. A flash of lilac swam past Fujino Tatsuya. The sound of a slamming door followed a few seconds later.

_**---End Flashback---**_

Shizuru curled up into her bed, crying, the knocking on her door has stopped, but then there was a sudden rapping against her bedroom window. She chose to ignore it, but it became more persistent with every hit on the window. She raised her head slightly from her pillow to take a peek. Outside, swam a furious Haruka and a very worried Yukino.

"Bubuzuke! Often this window!"

"You mean 'open', Haruka-chan." The mousy mermaid corrected.

Haruka gritted her teeth, "Yukino!"

The crimson eyed princess made her way to the window and opened it. Despite her infuriated and confused mood, her best friends never fail to amuse her. "Yukino, Haruka."

"Oi! What is this carriage I heard about?! What is the thing up to!?" the enraged blonde swam past the heiress in question and sat by her bed. The glasses-wearing teen lightly slapped at her own forehead and sighed, "Haruka-chan, it's "marriage" and "king'."

"Whatever, Yukino. You both know what I mean! Hey, Tea addict!, what's the flatter?!"

Yukino was about to correct her when Shizuru halted her. "It's okay, Yukino. If you correct her once more, we will never get to discuss my current dilemma." Yukino nodded in acceptance.

"Firstly, how did you hear about this so quickly?" Shizuru continued and sat beside her friends.

Haruka answered, "Your brother, Mr. Perfect teeth, called us. What's going on, Bubuzuke?"

The lilac tailed mermaid's gaze feel to the floor, "Otousan wants me to find a husband before I take over Cerulea."

"Why that-!"

"Haruka-chan, Shizuru-san isn't done explaining yet." The short-haired brunette held onto Haruka's arm to restrain the blonde's outburst.

"As you both know, I am next in line to the throne in a few days and I cannot back out of that. Since I cannot retreat from that arrangement, I am also obligated to follow Father's orders to search for a husband before the coronation," She sobbed, "I don't know what to do."

For Haruka and Yukino, seeing their friend break down into sobs was quite a view. They had never, in the entirety of the time they spent together since they were kids, seen Shizuru look so hopeless. One thing was for sure though, they would be by the princess' side and help her through all of the troubles she would encounter. "Ano, Shizuru-san, this is quite the predicament you are in. I do not know if we can help you get out of this. But we will be here for you whatever happens." The petite girl offered a smile at the distressed Shizuru.

"Yeah, Yukino is right! We'll stay here with you, bubuzuke! We're fringe, damnit!"

"Friends, Haruka-chan." Yukino giggled, so did Shizuru.

"Yeah, Exactly!" The boisterous mermaid glared at her friends.

**---**

**---**

**---**

No Omake for this chappie, gomen gomen… ^_^ I'll give a sneak peek at the next chapter though. It is the much awaited ShizNat meeting!!!:

---

_It's not real. It's not real. It's not real.'_ The mantra repeated itself in her head. _'I did not just see a mermaid! A pretty mermaid with a fine purple tail and a nice rack! Whaah? No! No rack! I mean, there was. But. NO! That's impossible!'._ She thrashed her feet and arms around to keep her head above the water. She looked around to find something to hold onto. Nothing. "Damnit! Where's the fucking shore!?" she cursed.

"Ara. It's over there?"

"…" Natsuki froze. The fish-tailed thingie in front of her just spoke. And it had a sweet little accent too!

---

Thankies for readin! Now its review time!!! ^_^ -your friendly neighborhood Nako-chan. *ahihihi*


	4. Lost and Found

**Cha-chan!!! **Have no fear! Nako-chan is here! Bwahahaha! Gomen for taking so long to update! I was busy with concerts and recitals! *clap clap clap, Yes. thanks to Zaki-kun for watching all of my recitals! hahaha!* **Sankyuu for all yer reviews!** Cant write down all of your names cuz I'm in a rush, I'm gonna be late for Filipino class haha! Wont keep ya waiting any longer, here's chappie 4!:

---

**CHAPTER 4: Lost and Found.**

---

-CERULEA-

The young princess hasn't been out of her room for several hours now. She even skipped lunch and ignored her servants when they requested that she come out of her room to eat. They had even offered to take her meal into her room but she just brushed them off. She lay in bed, thinking deeply about what to do. There was no way she was going to go out with a military daddy's boy. She did not want to marry someone she barely knew, and in just two weeks?! No way. But the mighty king of Cerulea thought otherwise and required her to do so. Shizuru finally decided that there was only one way to get out of this mess.

She rose from her slumping position on the bed, wiped her tear stained cheeks dry, searched for her shellphone (hehe cellphone!) and dialed a number she knew all too well.

After a few rings, "What now, Bubuzuke?! Is the crepe there yet? Did he touch you?! Where are you? You stay right there! I'm gonna kick that bastard into next fleet!"

"It's 'creep'… and next 'week', Haruka-chan." A shy whisper was heard on the other line.

"I know what I'm saying, Yukino!"

"Haruka, Yukino, I need your help."

**---**

-KUGA BEACH HOUSE-

It was a little past one o'clock when the vacationing group decided to take a break from all the beach volley, sandcastle building, swimming and mid-day body shots (courtesy of Midori). Mai had taken the liberty of preparing food as she didn't want anyone messing up her kitchen area. She made a started a head count to determine how much food she should make. She pursed her lips and thought for a moment, "Let's see…"

She looked around the beach, "There's Takumi and Akira," the young ninja was busy drawing in her sketchbook while Takumi laughed at the now sand-buried Chie. "And then Chie and Aoi."

Aoi giggled as she was filming her frustrated girlfriend via the incapacitated girl's own cell phone. Nao snickered with eyes glinting as she continued to pour more sand over the girl's body. "Nao, of course."

Out of nowhere, Midori wrapped her arms around Spider's neck and they both dived onto the sand, the older redhead obviously drunk once again. Mai sighed, "And Midori." She searched around for the robust grade schooler and the owner of the beach villa. "Now, where are Mikoto and Natsuki?"

She figured that they still weren't back from their swimming adventure. A sudden underwater escapade that began when the cat-girl unexpectedly dragged the biker to the middle of the sea. Mai had no worries about it though. Mikoto was a good swimmer. She could easily save Natsuki from drowning if that ever happened. What she didn't anticipate was the grade-schooler's one track mind when it came to food.

---

-BACK AT CERULEA-

The plan was simple. Escape from the guards and swim as fast as you can to wherever your tail brings you.

"Shizuru, take your shell phone with you. Call us if you need anything, anytime. Be safe." Yukino hugged the crown princess and pulled back, "Take care."

"I will, Yukino. Ookini for your help. I will miss you both." The honey brunette placed her phone in a small bag she had slung on her shoulder.

"Bubuzuke! You know I'm against this but I don't want to see you sad when you are purged to marry that whoever."

"Forced, Haruka-chan."

"Exactly! Take care of yourself! Yukino and I will refract the guards for you."

"Distract."

The young princess shook her head. '_I'm really going to miss these two.'_

She swam off to the mansion's garden, with her two best friends tailing her. When they reached the garden's back gate, they stealthily hid behind some seaweeds to assess the environment.

"Alright, there are three palace guards by the back door, we'll create a commotion to distract them, just like when we play tail tag. Only this time, you must stay by the sea weeds to avoid detection." The mousy brunette whispered.

"Hai."

"Go on, Bubuzuke." The loud blonde moved toward the opposite hedge of seaweeds and motioned for Yukino to swim after her. Once situated and ready, she rose from her concealment and dashed to the gate, yelling, "Oi! You lousy guards! What the smell do you think are you doing?"

"It's 'hell', Haruka",

The yellow haired mermaid rolled her eyes, "Yukino! Tsch. Hey! The king has called a meeting for the upcoming birthday flash! What are you doing here?!"

"That's birthday bash."

The three uniformed mermen looked at her, confused. One of the guards spoke, "Haruka-sama, what's the matter? We weren't called for anything."

"Stupid guards. That's why you'll never be recruited for the Cerulean Forces. The meeting was strutted 15 minutes ago!" Haruka roared. While the guards were occupied, Shizuru quietly swam toward the gate and waited for them to leave.

"Haruka, started!," Yukino lowered her head and faced the one of the uniformed mermen, "Ano, Guard-san, I think it would be best if you and your colleagues rush to the Militia Offices now. You wouldn't want to be fired, right?" she shyly asked.

The mermen looked at each other, left their post and raced to the said meeting place. As soon as the sped away, The tawny haired brunette by the gate dash to her freedom, quite teary eyed yet hopeful that she would be okay. She glanced toward the palace, at her friends, for the last time, and swam away from her home.

About an hour later, her purple tail led near the surface of the water. She headed to parts of the sea where she had never been before. _'So this is the dreaded surface? i wonder what is so dreadful about this? It doesnt seem so bad at all. maybe if I swim closer...'_

Her agile tail flicked gracefully against the water as she made her way toward the alternate world above her home. Nearing the 'dreaded surface', she cautiously emerged from the water and took her first breath of air. She smiled against the cool breeze that swept the air around her and concluded that there was in fact nothing dreadful about the surface that all her kind feared. Her serene thoughts were interrupted when she heared shouting at a distance._ 'Ara, it seems some wandering mermaids have already beat me to the surface.'_

The honey brunette dove back into the water when she saw two figures having a heated conversation.

---

-Somewhere in the water…-

"YOU! You- argh! *cough cough* Frickin Cat girl! *sputter* I could've drowned!" The Ice princess glared at the spiky haired girl. They were in the middle of the sea and Natsuki had almost drowned when the athletic little grade schooler decided it would be entertaining and fun to chase an enormous fish to have it for lunch. So there they were, amidst the big blue, with Mikoto hanging onto a huge yellow spotted fish, looking for land.

"Which way, Mikoto?"

"Ano…" She had no idea. '_If only I could hear Mai's voice from this distance…'_

"Don't tell me were stranded here?!"

"I don't know." The fish wielding kid murmured.

"What do you mean you don't know?! How are we gonna get back? It's all your-"

Suddenly the cat-girl's head shot up, as if a high pitched whistled was heard by her super sensitive ears. "Shh!!"

"Did you just shush me!? I don't what your deal is but you did not just bring me to the middle of the sea to just shush me!" Natsuki was getting irritated at the little girl. _'The nerve to shut me up! Tsk'_

"It's Mai!"

"Where?"

"Ramen!" and with that, Mikoto darted away from Natsuki, fish in tow. She scurried so fast that the sea had almost parted to make way from the amber eyed lass as she swam toward the scent of lunch. The biker, however, was long forgotten at Mikoto's first sniff of Mai's delicious ramen.

'_Great. Just great!' _The blue haired biker floated in the water, mind panicking, desperate to find land. _'I'm like Christopher fucking Columbus. Great!'_ She squinted her eyes, looking as far as her vision would allow her. _'Nothing!?'_ She was surrounded by azure and she was getting tired of it. She searched some more and was able to find a tinge of brown at a distance. _'Rock! Right there! That's a start.'_

A massive boulder meant that land was close. It was quite far from her but she was determined to get to it no matter how long it took. It was a start to get her out of the dreaded water. Steady arms paddled towards her target, hoping to get to the boulder in one piece.

Unbeknownst to the distressed blunette, a swift and curious lavender tailed creature followed her to her destination.

Shizuru couldn't help but go after the creature that had two tails instead of one like her. _'Such pale tails and she has two of them? Two tails on one mermaid? Perhaps she is not a mermaid? Those seem like pretty tails though. What kind of mermaid is she?'_ Finally, her curiosity got the best of her as she carefully swam closer to the navy clothed person, arms reaching out to lay a finger on the thrashing pale appendages.

"Whatdaff-!?!?!" Natsuki stopped moving. _'What was that?'_ She twirled around, scanning the water she passed through, only to find nothing. _'Just a fish maybe.'_ She continued to swim to her goal.

'_Ara? It makes a sound when I touch it? So it is a mermaid. It talks like one. Sort of loud though. Like Haruka. Nevertheless, I guess it's a mermaid. Really weird tails though.' _The honey brunette giggled._ 'Such smooth tails too.' _She leaned in again to wrap her hand around the swimming girl's foot (or fin as Shizuru would call it).

"AAHHHHH!!!" Natsuki definitely felt that. _'No fish could have done that! No damn fish could grab my foot!'_ She poked her head into the water and slowly opened her eyes. And what she saw gave her a heart attack.

Shizuru let go of the foot and dropped her hands to her side, her tail swirling against the water, trying her best to look innocent as she saw the blunette looking directly at her. _'Ara? I got caught?'_

"KYAAAAAHHH!!!"

The blunette flailed her arms against the water. _'It's not real. It's not real. It's not real.'_ The mantra repeated itself in her head_. 'I did not just see a mermaid! A pretty mermaid with a fine purple tail and a nice rack! Whaah? No! No rack! I mean, there was. But. NO! That's impossible!'_. She thrashed her feet and arms around to keep her head above the water. She looked around to find something to hold onto. "Damnit! Where's the fucking rock!?" she cursed.

"Ara. It's over there?"

"…" Natsuki froze. The fish-tailed thingie in front of her just spoke. And it had a sweet little accent too! "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed as she frantically swam (more like pathetically scampered) to the direction she beautiful mermaid was pointing to. _'What? Beautiful?! No! Argh!'_

Shizuru, of course, swam along with the tired puppy, giggling to herself as she saw the strained movement of the unnamed girl. "You know, you should relax your arms to help-"

"AARRGGHHHH! She's really talking!" With that, Natsuki moved her arms as fast as they could allow her to, not minding the change in the route she was heading. She just shook her arms about to gain as much space as she could with her eyes closed to avoid getting water in them. The mermaid followed pursuit, smiling. She found the cobalt haired girl very intriguing. She was a 'two-tailed' mermaid after all. The first two-tailed person she saw. The ONLY two-tailed thing she had ever talked to! Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden stop of the blunette's movements. The poor girl had been so anxious to find land that she didn't even see the huge boulder in her way. WHAM! Natsuki hit her head on the piece of rock and slumped against it. _'No more'_ she thought. _'No mermaids and water!_' She paused to recollect and calm herself.

"Daijobu?"

That did it. The biker scrambled onto the rock and looked around only to find the tawny haired princess smiling at her. "What? Who?" She squinted, wiping saltwater from her eyes. "What are you?" Her viridian gaze surveyed the water creature in near her feet. The crimson eyed hime was gorgeous as far as the biker analyzed. She really was something. The fact that she was almost topless did not go unnoticed by Natsuki. That alone caused the hydrophobic youngster to produce a very interesting tinge of scarlet as she blushed. She shook her head and shut her eyes as tight as she could. She then tried to climb onto the rock. She took a deep breath and slowly opened an eye to look at the water. _'No water-thingie. Good.'_ A relieved sigh blew through her lips. _'Just my imagination. Silly me. Seeing topless women with scaly fish tails. Hm. Maybe I drank too much saltwater?'_ She brushed her hair back and whispered, "Now. Don't panic. Alright. Where's the beach house?"

"Ara, what is a beach house?"

Dark emerald eyes widened in shock. "Where the hell?!" she whipped her head to her side to find a smiling woman. Well, the top part of it was all woman. -and theres that blush again.- "What are you? Why are you talking? I'm talking to a-a….What are you!?" the cobalt haired girl huddled closer to the rock on her side as the mermaid situated herself atop the same boulder, smiling, her shiny purple tail dangling onto the water, splashing little waves around.

Natsuki couldn't help but notice this time. A gorgeous tawny haired woman before eyes. Silk-like wet hair that cascaded down her creamy shoulders, to her chest, covering two ample breasts. _'Wow. Bigger than Mai's?'_ the pup mused as her sight trailed down towards a flat, firm stomach. Her eyes fell lower as the bottom half of the woman was some sort of fish tail. _'A beautiful fish tail that is.' _The noon sunlight hit the scales of the tail in a perfect angle, making the intricate designs on it sparkle with luminosity in an odd yet striking shade of lilac.

"Ara, it is quite impolite to stare, stranger-san..."

---

TBC

---

---

---

**Omake:**

**Natsuki:** oi! Hanako-temee!

**Hanako:** what?

**Natsuki:** w-why is Shizuru n-naked!?

**Hanako:** oh c'mon! chill, Kuga! she's not naked.

**Natsuki: **oh yeah? -0_o- what do you call this? And i qoute, -_'Silk-like wet hair that cascaded down her creamy shoulders, to her chest, covering two ample breasts.'_- unqoute! watdaf?!

**Hanako:** Kuga, read it again.

**Natsuki:** -_'Silk-like wet hair that cascaded down her creamy shoulders, to her chest, covering two ample breasts.'_-

**Hanako: **-slobbering?- one more time?

**Natsuki: **huwat!? no! no more! thats enough! she's naked!

**Hanako: -**snaps outta daydream of 'wet Shizuru land'- well, you said it yourself, Kuga, her hair was **covering** her ample breasts! she wasnt naked. Its just the top part of her body. -sips tea- she's **half**-naked!

**Natsuki: -**0_o- naked, half-naked, whatever! take it away from this site! remove it! now!

**Hanako: **Shizuru!!!

**Shizuru:** hn? Yes. Nako-chan?

**Hanako:** Kuga-san wants me to stop writing!? she hates my work! I cant write nany ShizNat anymore because of her. -sob-

**Natsuki:** oi! what are you, deaf?! I didnt say that!

**Hanako:** *sniff sniff sob* now she's yelling at me.

**Shizuru:** Nat-chan, calm down. does Natsuki not want me in her Nako-chan's fic?

**Natsuki:** what? no its not like that. y-you were... you were n-naked in it.

**Shizuru:** Natsuki does not want to see me naked? Natsuki must think my body is ugly. *t-e-a-r-s!*

**Natsuki:** are you kidding me?! NO! its beautiful! youre beautiful! very! youre gorgeous! youre-

**Shizuru: ***glomps!*

**Natsuki:** S-Shizuru! matte! Shizzzz....

**Hanako:** what about me? -completely forgotten and ignored by the two-

**---**

Yes yes hate me. ^_^ Cliffhanger thingie and all. *Im a bit depressed. Go away.* Anyway, sorry this took so long and it seems the following chapters will take quite a while as well.

~Hanako/Nako-chan


End file.
